


O caso do revólver

by fadaravena



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mistery, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, it was all a dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: O inspetor Blore não consegue tirar Lombard da cabeça, a perda do revólver parece surtir outro efeito no inspetor.





	O caso do revólver

Lombard vasculhou as gavetas e não encontrou o que procurava, aonde tinha ido parar o maldito revólver? Ele foi até o armário e revirou todas as roupas com frenesi, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, a arma tinha sumido. Lombard saiu do quarto e foi até o vestíbulo aonde todos estavam reunidos, ou os que sobraram, apenas cinco, ele, Claythrone, Armstrong, Blore e Wargrave. Ele anunciou que sua arma fora roubada, todos entraram em alarme.

\- Foi você! Era você o tempo todo! – Vinham as acusações de Armstrong. – Você matou todos eles a sangue frio! Seu miserável!

\- Escuta aqui, se eu tivesse feito algo como explicar que ela não esteja mais comigo? Um de nós a pegou, e eu não duvido nada que tenha sido você! – Retrucou Lombard.

À essa altura os dois estavam se encarando, Lombard chegara bem perto de Armstrong e lhe lançara impropérios, seus narizes se tocavam. Ambos inflaram o peito.

\- Chega, vamos parar com isso, acalmemo-nos, por favor. – Veio a voz calma e miúda do juiz.

Todos pararam.

\- Podemos checar os pertences de todos, quem sabe assim encontramos o revólver. – Continuou o juiz.

\- Em primeiro lugar, ele não devia ter trazido uma arma, quem anda armado além de policiais hoje em dia? Não estamos numa guerra.

O jeito com que Blore disse a última frase suscitou um riso lúgubre dos presentes. O riso cessou quando o próprio ex detetive pediu que parassem, nada daquilo tinha graça.

E então, todos subiram pesarosos a escada, ninguém estava isento de ser checado. Foram primeiro ao quarto de Lombard, o próprio despiu-se e enrolou uma toalha branca envolta da cintura. Todos puseram-se a remexer o quarto à procura do revólver, não tendo êxito foram para o quarto de Armstrong.

Enquanto vasculhavam, Lombard sentiu-se vigiado, não por uma presença invisível, mas por Blore que o analisava por sobre o ombro. As costas bem torneadas de Philip Lombard vergavam ao movimento do corpo, seu peito se comprimia ao rasgar o estofo dos sofás, os músculos de seu braço ficavam aparentes ao levantar a mobília. Ele sabia o que o ex detetive devia estar pensando, as suspeitas recaíam principalmente sobre ele.

Passaram do quarto de Armstrong para o de Wargrave, nada havia nele também. Todos voltaram seus olhares para Miss Claythrone.

\- Você trouxe um maiô consigo, não? – Perguntou Lombard.

Miss Claythrone assentiu.

Enquanto se trocava todos aguardavam do lado de fora. Blore voltou o rosto para Lombard uma vez mais.

\- Está satisfeito? Duvido que encontremos algo no quarto da jovem. Quem quer que esteja com a arma não hesitara em atirar em nós. Ele é um assassino sem escrúpulos, esse Mister Owen.

\- E como não saber se foi você, hein, inspetor Blore?

\- Eu não matei eles. – Exclamou quase sem folêgo. – E o que me diz, doutor Armstrong, você disse que trouxe só soníferos, mas como não saber se esconde algum veneno.

\- Eu mostrei tudo o que tinha! Ainda pensam calúnias de mim? – Esbravejou.

Um momento depois Miss Claythrone deixava o quarto em um roupão. Os rapazes adentraram o recinto, apenas Lombard permaneceu para trás.

Havia algo na atmosfera que ia para além da morbidez, algo entre os dois jovens que aflorava como uma flor numa poça de sangue. Olhares audazes eram lançados de um a outro, Vera abria o roupão e expunha um pouco da sua carne, tentava ao outro, e tinha sucesso. Ele tinha percebido, Blore tinha percebido, ele ainda vigiava o outro quando foram até o quarto, era um voyeur no meio de cadáveres. Ele sentia seu estômago revirar.

A falha na busca gerou mais do que insatisfação a todos, estavam beirando o pânico. Wargrave dissera que ia para a biblioteca ler um pouco, e então se concentravam na sala. Estavam cabisbaixos, pensativos, olhavam para a imensidão do oceano e viam-se como pássaros olhando o céu pelas grades de uma gaiola. Um zumbido era a melodia de fundo, a música que Vera tocava com a ponta do dedo numa taça, lá fora continuava um tempo escuro e um vento forte balançava as cortinas da janela.

\- Quer parar com isso? – Veio a voz autoritária de Blore.

Vera apenas virou o rosto para ele, um olhar sem brilho, um fundo negro embaixo de seus olhos, e continuou a tocar.

O tempo passou lento, um zunido uniforme era o único entretenimento, os quatro estavam absortos nos próprios pensamentos. Havia algo em Blore que o cutucava desde que tinham chegado à ilha do soldado, era a prepotência do outro homem, a segurança e firmeza vindas de campos de batalha e situações extremas. Ele alimentava uma certa ideia de Lombard, uma que vinha de dentro, do seu íntimo e o punha indefeso. Era essa ideia que o fazia vexar veementemente o outro, tinha quase certeza do que dizia e não podia estar enganado.

Ele chegou mais perto do outro, perto o suficiente para sentir o odor de suor e cansaço transpirar, ele se pôs atrás de Lombard, de pé olhando para o mar de rochedos. Ele se viu entrando na cela de Landor, levantado a mão e o golpeando no estômago, depois aplicando diversos chutes na cabeça até rachá-la. Ele viu o sangue jorrando pela orelha e molhando a sola de seu sapato. E então, não era mais Landor, mas Lombard. Teve um sobressalto.

\- Vou me deitar. – Anunciou Vera em uma voz monótona.

Mais uma vez todos subiram as escadas. Barulhos de trincos e ferrolhos podiam ser ouvidos ecoar por todo o corredor. Os quatro se recolhiam na segurança de seus quartos, pensando que por fim o assassino não os pegaria se estivessem ali.

O ex inspetor sentou-se em sua cama, passou as mãos pelo rosto, e massageou a têmpora. O fundo de seus olhos estava inchado. Esparramou-se no macio do colchão e deixou-se levar. Dali a pouco escutou alguém batendo em sua porta, uma voz fazia-se ouvir, era uma voz masculina.

\- Deixe-me entrar, Blore, sou eu.

Ele ergueu-se e abriu a porta. Era Lombard. Deu passagem ao outro e tornou a trancar a porta.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? Ainda procurando o revólver, pois eu juro que não o peguei.

O outro homem colocou-se de frente a Blore e começou a despir-se, primeiro lentamente desabotoou a camisa, depois tirou o cinto que segurava a calça, jogando-a longe. O ex inspetor alarmou-se.

\- Eu vi o modo como me olhou lá embaixo. – Se aproximou do outro e o prensou na parede. – Não deixou suspeitas. – Sua voz saiu rouca ao pé do ouvido do inspetor.

Blore engoliu em seco.

\- Não sabia que era assim. – O ex inspetor provocou. – Adoraria saber como isso termina. – E segurou em ambos os braços. Sentia a rigidez dos músculos do outro e salivava.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e foi aproximando o rosto. Lombard aproveitou e capturou os lábios do outro nos seus num beijo experimental. Passou a mão pela camisa do outro e foi tirando-a, fez o mesmo com a calça, e enquanto fazia, guiava o outro até a cama.

Lombard mordiscou o lábio inferior de Blore, e arrancou do outro um gemido gutural, passava a mão por todo o seu corpo sentindo cada saliência, cada curva. Pousou a mão no peito e enrolou alguns fios de cabelo com o dedo, sem desfazer o beijo. Passou da boca para o pescoço, deixando uma marca azulada na região.

O inspetor sentia cada sensação tomar conta de si, sentia um frio na barriga. Gostava da proximidade do outro corpo, um calor que tão contrastava com o gélido do ambiente. A primeira estocada foi como um dilúvio, a chuva batia forte na vidraça, e perdia os sentidos num delírio. Eram só ele e o outro homem. Ele e um assassino. Ainda assim sentia-se no paraíso, não mais no inferno, dois corpos que transmitiam vivacidade um ao outro no meio de tanta carnificina. Era o grotesco no soberbo. Tons pastéis no calor de um pôr do sol, no vermelho intenso.

E talvez fosse a última vez que se veriam, mesmo que o culpado fosse um dos dois. Blore queria que tivesse durado mais, queria ter conhecido Lombard antes, tido tempo para explorarem melhor um ao outro. A sensação da perda começou a ocupar seu peito e lágrimas lhe brotaram dos olhos, sentia pela perda de Landor, sentia pela própria vida e sentia pela do homem com quem dormira.

Num sobressalto, Blore acordou, suava frio. Tudo não passava de um sonho, um pesadelo. Aguçou os ouvidos e pode ouvir passos no corredor. Abriu a porta e se deparou com Armstrong deixando a casa no meio da tempestade.

Precisava avisar Vera e Lombard. Era o doutor!


End file.
